


like the ocean waves

by matchaberrysuga



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, MatchaBlossom, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom-centric, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchaberrysuga/pseuds/matchaberrysuga
Summary: “so why wasn’t he enough? why ainosuke, who was full of secrets? shindo-turned-adam, who had forever been elusive, and became scarcely more than a shadow of a man. what was it that made him better? more worthy of kaoru’s love?”— a short matchablossom piece on the aches (and subtle joys) of unrequited desire.
Relationships: Joe/Cherry, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom & Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	like the ocean waves

**Author's Note:**

> alternative title: “me becoming deeply obsessed with the matchablossom dynamic after one ‘we’re not alone. right... kaoru?’ uttered by a very lovestruck kojiro nanjo”

cherry never failed to simultaneously feel too close and somehow never close enough for joe. he’d known cherry long before the floral nickname— known him when he was just his kaoru, and he himself was simply kojiro. back when things were easier.

except kaoru was never truly his, at least, not in the way kojiro longed for him to be, and things weren’t all that easy. kaoru’s eyes never gleamed when they settled upon kojiro’s face the way they did when kaoru would glance at ainosuke. the way kojiro frustratingly _craved_ they would, to no perceivable end. the love kaoru felt spilled from his heart onto his face so clearly that kojiro was certain he didn’t even know it.

kojiro had no choice but to avert his gaze each time, in those moments of skating together, as overwhelming surges of envy and heartache rattled his body.

that same gnawing thought would bubble up within him, no matter how hard he tried to push it away. ‘ _why couldn’t it be him?’_

there was nothing he wouldn’t do for kaoru, no challenge he would not face. to be able to embrace him, to reach out and have his friend fall into his arms as if kojiro was his only solace— he desired nothing more to be truly content.

so why wasn’t he enough? why ainosuke, who was full of secrets? shindo-turned-adam, who had forever been elusive, and became scarcely more than a shadow of a man. what was it that made him better? more worthy of kaoru’s love?

it was true that kojiro had once cherished shindo like his own brother, but even then he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of hatred every time his ex-friend care-freely slung his arms around his shoulders. he hated him not for who he was, but because he was everything kojiro failed to be. ainosuke possessed what he lacked with graceful ease, and kojiro would never forgive him for it. 

his friend, his foe, adam had been each of these things for some time now. but _kaoru_ —

kaoru was starlight as he’d always been, drops of dew on a bright summer morning, birds singing and children laughing and skateboarding with a breeze behind you; he was every single beautiful thing kojiro could think of and more.

and although he could never reach out and twirl said starlight’s pink hair the way he longed to, or plant a kiss upon the aggregation of frown lines that he often glaringly threw his way, joe was satisfied enough to simply be by cherry’s side.

to exist in the mere _presence_ of him, both overwhelming and comforting all at once.

he decided long ago that if he could only be a friend, then he’d be like ocean waves: dependable and ever-present. he’d be someone who could ensure that kaoru was never alone.

and maybe, somehow, as the changing seasons continued in their ebb and flow—

eternal spring would at last reach them.

and just like that, kojiro would find the seed of love he’d planted long ago had finally blossomed.

 _finally_. 

the scent of freshly bloomed flowers lounging on the breeze would bring with them the love he’d been calling upon the moon for, ever since the day the fates intertwined the rhythm of his heartbeat with the golden rays of his dearest friend’s eyes. 


End file.
